


Preposition Poem (Supernatural)

by UrAverageOtaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I like my writing so ye go away, Poetry for Class, little thing I wanted to do leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAverageOtaku/pseuds/UrAverageOtaku
Summary: So this was from English 9 last year and want to post this short little thing lol





	Preposition Poem (Supernatural)

Where I want to be.

During trips in the Impala  
Down to hell or up to heaven  
Except when Cas is there   
According to Sam I said it wrong  
But Dean is there to back me up.  
The lights on and off   
Underneath ghost lay  
Inside the motel  
Against my beliefs   
Supernatural is where I’ll be  
-Sylvia Jeffress


End file.
